EreMikaKuri lemon
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: After clubbing one night, Krista and Mikasa find Eren asleep back at Mikasa's apartment. They wake him up so they can give him a little 'fun'.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hi, guys! This is just a request from one of my good friends. It's KuriEreMika or EreMikaKuri...Yeah. First of its kind! I also posted on my new Archive of Our Own account. You can view me there as Night_Fury_Guardian94. I'll be reposting all my EreMika smut that I saved._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Look what I brought home." Mikasa called to Eren as she walked into the bedroom.<p>

"Hi." Eren greeted as he saw Mikasa's friend with her.

Krista was clothed in nothing but a short, pale blue spaghetti strap dress.

Mikasa noticed him looking at the short blonde. "You like her."

"Oh wow, she is real cute, Jesus." Eren commented. "What're you girls up to?"

"We just got back from the club, having fun." Krista said with a smile.

Mikasa smiled, too. "You wanna have fun with us?"

"What kind of fun?" Eren asked.

"Whatever you want."

His eyes drifted to Krista. "What kinda fun do you want?"

"Whatever your girlfriend wants."

Mikasa grabbed a spaghetti strap of Krista's dress and looked at Eren. "You wanna see her body?"

"Uhhh...Yeah" Eren answered nervously yet excitedly.

"Come on, lets take these off." Mikasa said as she slowly lowered the fabric of Krista's pale blue dress until one of the small blonde's breasts was exposed.

"She's so cute..." Mikasa said as she looked at the perky breast. "She's so natural...I love it."

Krista's blue eyes looked to the watching male, her face flushed red. "Your girlfriend is so bad."

"She is a bad girl." Eren agreed with a smirk.

"Isn't she cute?" Mikasa asked him.

"Very cute."

Mikasa slowly pulled the short blue dress down the other girl's body. Before long, Krista stood in front of them, nude.

"That's not fair I'm naked." The small blonde protested. Her blue eyes looked to the taller, raven haired girl. "You should get naked, too."

"That'd be great." Eren encouraged.

Krista then began to pull up the short black dress Mikasa was wearing until her ass was exposed.

"Your girlfriend has a great ass." Krista complimented, lightly slapping it.

"Thank you." The oriental girl replied with a smile.

"She's got some bounce in the ounce." Eren said to Krista.

"Yeah she does." The small blonde agreed.

"Yeah, she really does." He said again, eyes drifting to her ass.

Krista then proceeded to remove Mikasa's dress, leaving both girls nude in front Eren. He could feel his dick grow hard from the sight.

"Mmmmm." Both girls hummed at the same time.

"That's better." Krista replied. She looked at Mikasa and reached for the last remaining article of clothing on the girl.

"No, wait" Eren told the blonde. "Leave the scarf."

"Why?"

"Because I always keep it on." Mikasa explained. "Even during sex."

Krista didn't question it. "Okay."

"Why don't we get on the bed and get cozy?" Mikasa suggested.

Krista looked to Eren and smiled. "Are you glad we woke you up?"

The girls turned until they were straight up against one another. Looking at the male sitting on the bed, Mikasa and Krista began to rub their breasts together, moaning softly.

"You wanna play with her tits, don't you?" Eren asked Mikasa in a hoarse voice.

"I do." She answered, leaning her head down to suck on the blonde's nipples. She sucked for a few minutes, swirling her tonuge across the nipple before pulling away.

"I love your tits." Mikasa told Krista, causing her cheeks to turn a little red.

"Yeah..." Eren agreed, eyes locked on the two naked females in front of him. "Why don't you lay down so we can have a better look at you?"

Krista gave a nod as she approached the bed,sitting down and laying on her back. Mikasa hovered over her, lowered herself to lick on one of Krista's nipples. Eren reached his hand underneath Mikasa and began rubbing her pussy, knowing how to arouse her. While she enjoyed Eren's hand, the black haired girl moved her hand in between the blonde's legs and did the same. The dominant girl gave Krista a kiss as she massaged the petite girl's pussy.

Mikasa withdrew from the kiss and spread Krista's lower lips wide. She began to lick the smaller girl and continued to do so until Eren's hands grab her breasts, gently kneading them in his grasp. He soon let go and he held his dick out in his hand toward Krista.

"Oohh..." Mikasa said. "I think he has a present for you."

Krista crawled over to receive her present, her mouth enveloping the hot cock in her mouth. She began to suck, making Eren's face turn red in pleasure as he felt her tongue lightly trace him.

The tiny blonde pulled away, a thin trail of saliva between her mouth and the tip of his penis. "Does that feel good?"

Mikasa looked at his beet red face and smiled. "Oh, he loves it."

Krista looked up at him with her big blue eyes, slapping his dick on her tongue. He grunted in pleasure as she sucked him more.

She released him again with a 'pop' from her mouth. "Oh...your boyfriend's dick is so big..."

Her mouth enclosed once again, pumping him with her hand at the same time. She swirled around the tip before finally moving away from him, and her eyes locked onto Mikasa. "I wanna see you suck him."

"Don't mind if I do." Mikasa replied with a smile, taking Krista's place. She opened her mouth and let his dick inside. Krista watched as Mikasa sucked Eren's dick, her fingers stroking her clit in order to pleasure herself.

Eren couldn't help himself when groaned, the sensation and sight before him turning him on even more. An idea came to his mind.

"Why don't you both come lick it while I lay down?" Eren suggested, his voice ragged.

"We shall." Krista answered.

"Please." Mikasa replied.

Eren walked over to the bed, laying down on his back. Both girls eagerly followed him, leaning over his erect dick.

"You want a double blowjob, don't you?" Krista teased, bending her head toward the cock just as Mikasa was doing so.

"I do." Eren answered, eager to feel himself in their warm mouths again.

Krista and Mikasa lowered onto him, their tongues reaching out to lick his throbbing member. The black haired girl licked her way to the tip of his dick and engulfed him in her mouth. Meanwhile, the blonde haired girl moved her attention to his balls, licking one and massaging the other in her hand.

She stopped momentarily and looked at Mikasa. "Oh, come on. Share the present."

With one last pump, Mikasa released Eren's dick with another 'pop'. He wasn't left for long though as Krista immediately crawled over and took her place. It was absolute heaven for Eren.

"Ohh, I have an idea." Mikasa suddenly said.

"Hmmm?" Krista asked, still pumping his cock with her mouth.

"Move, let me go first." she said.

"What's up?" Eren asked.

"Shut up. Lay down and just enjoy the massage."

Mikasa leaned over him then, her hands on her breasts as she placed them around his dick. She began to move them up and down his length.

"Naughty girl..." Krista commented as she watched the girl massage him with her breasts.

"Don't worry," Mikasa told the blonde. "Get on the other side and we can massage him together."

Krista did as Mikasa said and the two girls put their breasts together, massaging Eren in between. They rubbed him up and down, slowly at first then gradually built up their speed. They squeezed his hardness harder and harder between them. After a few minutes, Krista bent down to lick the tip of his penis, flicking occasionally with her tongue.

"It's my turn." She heard Mikasa say.

The small blonde didn't stop but moved so that Mikasa could join in on the fun. Before long, their lips had left his cock and found each other's, engaging in a French kiss. They continued to massage his dick with their breasts as they French kissed one another.

Eren finally couldn't hold it back anymore. Their warm breasts fucking him was just too much. With a loud groan, he reached his climax. The hot, white cum landed on both girl's breasts and faces. All three of them were panting as he slowly came down from his high. However, he grew hard again instantly at the sight of both girls covered with his semen.

"Think we can do better?" Krista asked her oriental companion as she eyed his hardness.

"He's my boyfriend..." Mikasa replied proudly. "Of course he's got more in him."

"Ohhh." The blonde murmured.

Eren was completely silent and still as he watched the two naked girls. Mikasa positioned herself over Eren's face, giving him a view of her dripping wetness before she lowered herself. He stuck his tongue out, licking and poking all around. He flicked her clit with before moving down to her entrance and thrusting it into her pussy. Mikasa moaned and rocked her hips back and forth as he attacked her core.

At the same time, Krista had swung a leg over him, her warm wet slit rubbing against his hardness before she took his cock and lowered herself on it. She gave a moan of pleasure as she felt him penetrate her, and Gosh he felt so good inside of her. She began to slowly ride him.

"Oh my God, I love your boyfriend's dick." Krista panted in ecstasy as she bounced on his cock, her cheeks rosy.

Mikasa's cheeks were also red, her breathing rapid as Eren continued to lick her. "I thought you would." She said to the blonde.

Soon both girls began to grind their hips, Krista against his hips and Mikasa against his face. As their speed increased, the girls began to moan, softly at first but they grew louder and louder as they approached their climaxes. Both felt their stomachs build up tension and heat, and at the same, their orgasms ripped through their bodies, causing them to shiver with pleasure. Eren felt both of them as they came, Krista drowning his cock with her juices while he tasted the fresh wetness from Mikasa's pussy.

Mikasa and Krista had to take deep breaths to calm their breathing, both moving off of Eren. His dick and face were both wet, his hair sticking together from the wetness.

After her breathing relaxed, Mikasa spoke. "Now then...who goes next?"

"What?" Eren asked.

"We just made you feel good." Krista told him. "Now it's our turn for one of us to feel good. So who goes first?"

"Pick me, sweetie."

"What?" Krista asked, looking at the black haired girl.

"You've already got to ride him." Mikasa explained before looking down at his erection. "I want a turn to try."

"Hmmm. We'll let Eren decide. So who goes first?"

"Umm...Mikasa?" Eren answered shyly to the naked girls in front of him.

"Yay." Mikasa said in response as she laid back, spreading her legs as he got up and positioned himself over her.

"Mean." Krista said.

"I'm his girlfriend..." She moaned as Eren thrust into her. "What did you expect?"

"Fine, but I'm helping." The small blonde said, determined. She sat beside Mikasa, her hand slid down to Mikasa's clit, rubbing vigorously while Eren pounded into her.

Mikasa sat up to where she could latch her mouth to suck on one of Krista's breasts. Krista continued to flick her clit while Eren's cock entered her again and again.

"Does that feel good?" Krista asked sweetly.

The black haired girl let Krista's nipple fall from her lips so she could answer. "I love it."

Krista gave a smile before leaning down to kiss her lips, rubbing her clit even harder. Mikasa felt her stomach coiling as she Eren's cock pound into her and Krista's finger stimulating her.

"Oh...Oh...OH..." she said outloud, her fingers clenching the bed sheets beneath her. "I'M CUMMING...I'M CUMMING...AHHHHHHH!"

She screamed in pure ecstasy as her orgasm erupted through her body, her pussy tightening around the dick inside of her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she scratched at the sheets. Eren pulled out of her and remained over her as he watched as she came down from high.

"Now get off." Krista demanded. "It's my turn."

She backed away a bit before getting on her knees, awaiting Eren's dick. "C'mon...I'm waiting~"

The male got on his knees behind her, pushing her down while dragging her hips toward him. She gasped as he suddenly penetrated her pussy doggy style.

"Oooh yeah..." she moaned in approval.

Eren slowly began to draw soft sounds from the blonde as he fucked her from behind, their skin slapping against each other's.  
>"Oh my God, this feels great...ahhh..."<p>

Her moans got louder and louder as Eren rammed into her harder and harder. She squeezed her eyes shut as she bounced on his cock.

She screamed in complete ecstasy as she felt her pussy tighten around his dick. He came inside of her as well, the cum dripping out from between her legs when he left her.

"I really love your boyfriend's cock, Mikasa!"

Krista turned to find the blacked haired girl too distracted to answer as she attacked Eren's dick. She took him into her mouth, tasting him and Krista as she began to suck, tasting every inch of him. Eren made fists as he laid there, trying not to climax just yet.

"Hey," the blonde said, crawling over to them. "Gimme some."

She pushed Mikasa away from his dick, placing her own mouth over it and sucked.

"Hey, finders keepers." Mikasa replied, pushing Krista away to replace her mouth around him.

"You know what?"

"What?" Mikasa asked, only to wrap her mouth around him again.

"I've had enough cock."

"Well, lucky for me, I've not."

"Then how about you give him one more ride since he's been such a great boyfriend?" Krista suggested.

The black haired girl released his cock. "Alright."

Krista gave a smirk. "And I'll help you both."

Mikasa hooked her legs on each side of his body and grabbed his dick, guiding it inside of her. He gasped when she sat down and engulfed him fully.

"Ooooohhh." Mikasa moaned in pleasure as she slowly began to move up and down on him.

"Let me help you." Krista said, grabbing Mikasa's hips, forcing her to go harder down while the oriental girl his dick.

"AH AH AH!" She moaned in pleasure at the roughness, feeling her climax approaching.

"C'mon, c'mon." Krista said as she somehow forced Mikasa to pound against him even harder.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Mikasa finally screamed when she came. Her vaginal muscles milked Eren's dick as he also climaxed, filling her with the thick, white semen. Eren looked up into his girlfriend's face as her eyes rolled into the back of her head in pleasure. Her body jerked a couple of times and her inner walls pulsated as she stopped moving.

"Oooaahhh" she moaned as she finally pulled him out of her pussy, laying her head down on Eren's chest, still coming down from her climax. Krista crawled to curl up beside them.

"Can I stay the night?" She asked.

"Mhmm." Mikasa murmured. Their heavy breathing slowly steadied, the scent of sweat and sex mixing together. The three of them, exhausted from all their fun, slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Eren's eyes suddenly snapped open to find himself in bed. It was the middle of the night and he turned slightly to find Mikasa next to him, fully clothed with her arms around his shoulders. He was a little surprised to find himself also fully clothed.<p>

"What happened? Mikasa?" He called to the girl sleeping next to him.

"Uhhh...what?" The girl beside asked as she tried to wake up.

"What happened?" He repeated.

"Uhhhh..." she thought out loud, holding her head in thought. "We went to the club, came home, had some wine, and...the rest is a blur for me."

"Did we just have a threesome?" Eren asked.

"Uhhh...no."

"Oh yeah, that's right..." he replied, laying back down to face her. "It was just a dream."

"I'd never do such a thing with you." Mikasa said, wrapping her arms around him as they laid there.

"I know." Eren replied. "You're the only woman i need in this life.

"I love you, Eren." Mikasa told him, closing her eyes to let sleep claim her body.

"I love you, too. Goodnight, sweetheart." The young man responded as he slowly drifted back into sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:** This got so dirty XD_

_Hope you liked!_


	2. Chapter 2: EreMika Christmas

_**A/N:** Hello, everyone! This is the sequel to the EreMikaKuri smut. Though this one is strictly EreMika. What can I say? OTP xD_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!_

* * *

><p>Eren and Mikasa were sitting in the living room, sitting cozy together as they watched the movie "Elf". They sat by each other, warm in each other's arms as the movie played. When the credits began, the raven haired girl hugged Eren closer.<p>

"Can you believe we're getting married next week?" Mikasa asked Eren.

Eren gave a small laugh as he replied. "No, not really."

None of their friends had been surprised when they heard that Eren and Mikasa had gotten engaged. The two had always liked each other a lot, since they first met in middle school. It took a couple of years for them to actually admit it, but once they did, anyone could see that they were crazy about each other.

"Alright." Eren said suddenly, stretching out. "It's 10 o'clock. You ready for bed?"

Mikasa nodded her head, standing up to follow Eren. She turned the TV off and walked over to where he was waiting for her. As she came to stop beside him, she leaned on him with a hug.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve..." Mikasa said. "I can't wait."

The young man wrapped his arms around his fiancee, a smile on his face. "Neither can I."

Eren and Mikasa crawled into bed fully clothed. But later on, Eren awoke in the middle of the night. The dream he'd had had been so real. He could've sworn that it had actually happened. He realized that it was just a dream when he saw that he and Mikasa were both fully clothed. But he did notice the bump that wat stood between his legs.

"What happened? Mikasa?" He called to the girl sleeping next to him.

"Uhhh...what?"The girl beside asked as she tried to wake up.

"What happened?" He repeated.

"Uhhhh..." she thought out loud, holding her head in thought. "We went to the club, came home, had some wine, and...the rest is a blur for me."

"Did we just have a threesome?" Eren asked.

"Uhhh...no."

"Oh yeah, that's right..."he replied, laying back down to face her."It was just a dream."

"I'd never do such a thing with you."Mikasa said, wrapping her arms around him as they laid there.

"I know."Eren replied."You're the only woman I need in this life."

"I love you, Eren." Mikasa told him, closing her eyes to let sleep claim her body.

"I love you, too. Goodnight, sweetheart."The young man responded as he slowly drifted back into sleep.

The next morning, Eren and Mikasa climbed out of bed slowly. They walked into their small kitchen and searched for the ingredients for their breakfast. However, as Mikasa's mind began to wake up, the more what happened last night began to eat at her.

"Eren?" Mikasa asked, trying not to show how upset she was. Though maybe she had dreamt the whole thing up. "Did you dream of us in a threesome last night?"

"Uh…" Eren started hesitantly before deciding to answer her honestly. "Yes, I did."

"Why?" She asked.

"Mikasa..." Eren called as he stood up to walk over to her, arms reached out to embrace her. "It was just a dream. I promise, I love you."

Instead of letting him hold her, Mikasa took a step back away from him. "Are you sure?"

"I promise you…" Eren told her honestly, though he had momentarily stopped moving towards her. "I know what I dreamt last night, but I know what I told you that night. 'You're all I need in this world.' I mean that.

Mikasa was silent for a few moments. "You promise?"

Eren didn't say anything, instead walking toward her again. He wrapped his arms around, holding her. Then he leaned down to press his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, promising her without words.

"Of course." He whispered when they broke away from the kiss.

Eren placed his hand across her right cheek. He carressed it gently, feeling her warmth. Mikasa shuddered at the touch, his skin was so cool.

"You're cold." She commented, lifting her hand to cover his.

"I know."

Eren continued to hold Mikasa in his arms. All was silent in the room for a few moments. But something was still eating at the black haired girl.

"Who was it?" Mikasa finally asked, not being able to hold back .

"What?" Eren asked in confusion.

"Who was with you in the dream?"

Eren seemed extremely reluctant to say. His hand went to comb through his hair nervously. "Ugh…you, and…"

He halted for a moment, looking nervously at his fiance.

"Please be honest with me." Mikasa asked him. "I trust you.

"Umm…" Eren looked away from her as he spoke the name of the other girl. "Krista?"

He instantly regretted telling Mikasa because her face betrayed how heartbroken she was at hearing this.

"My friend..." Mikasa asked, hardly believing what she'd heard. "Jean's girlfriend?"

"M-Mikasa I swear that dream is nothing." Eren stammered, nervous at her reaction.

Mikasa backed away from him again, putting out her hand. "I need to be alone."

Mikasa went upstairs, leaving Eren alone in the kitchen. As she tried ot to let her concern show on her face, she pulled out some warm clothes and changed out of her pajamas. After that, she grabbed the keys and head down the stairs and out the door.

She got into their only car, with Eren following behind her. He came to a halt beside the driver's side as he watched her get inside.

"Where you going?" Eren asked as he followed her out to the car.

"I just need to talk to someone besides you." she told him as she fastened her seat belt and put the key in the ignition.

"Why?"

"I just…" Mikasa began, still a little upset. "I just need someone else's advice right now.

Eren fell silent. He watched her drive off with a worried expression on his face.

Mikasa made her way to her good friend Krista's house. She was wondering if she should even involve the small blonde, considering that she was the one in the dream that had upset her. But she was the only one Mikasa felt she could talk to.

Krista had noticed Mikasa pull up into her drive way. She was already waiting by the front when Mikasa walked up the steps.

"Hey Mikasa." Krista greeted with a smile. However, that smile was wiped from her face as she saw something was wrong with her friend. "What's wrong?"

Mikasa shuffled nervously. "I'd rather not say, at the moment."

Krista gave a worried frown, but didn't push it. "Okay?"

Mikasa walked past her silently, making her way into Krista's home. Her eyes seemed to scan the area, arousing Krista's suspicion. Mikasa finally turned to look at her and asked,"Where's Jean?"

"He's out to get some firewood." Krista answered, wondering what was bothering her.

"Right…" Mikasa hesitated, biting her lip before continuing. "Alright, here's what I need… you may not like it."

"Alright, what's up?"

"Eren… he had a dream of us in a threesome with him, and… I don't even know if I'm enough for him..." the raven haired girl almost looked ready to cry. "Should I call off the wedding?"

Krista made a disgusted face at Mikasa, not because of hearing about the threesome however."Seriously?"

Mikasa looked at the petite blonde, surprised at the tone in her voice.

Krista continued. "You wanna call off the wedding...that is next week at the end of the year...just because your fiancé had a dream of the two of us having sex with him?"

Mikasa was surprised. "Uhhh… yes?"

Krista shook her head 'no' before continuing. "Mikasa, Eren loves you. You know that more than anyone in this world."

Mikasa sighed in relief; Krista was right. "Yeah, I do."

The small blonde stood there watching her raven haired friend for a moment.

"Hold up, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Mikasa replied.

Krista walked back into her room, and Mikasa could hear some noise. It sounded like she was rustling for something in her closet. It was only a few moments later that she returned with some kind of cloth it seemed. She tossed it toward Mikasa, who held it out and blushed at what it was.

"Lingerie?" Mikasa asked in disbelief.

"Christmas lingerie." Krista corrected before holding a red hat. "It comes with a Santa hat."

Mikasa had a look of confusion and disgust painted on her face. "Why do you have this?"

"It was a buy one, get one free event at Cupid's...So yeah… I couldn't resist."

"Okay..." The raven haired girl replied, still internally questioning her friend. "So...how does this help me?"

Krista smiled at her friend confidently. "If Eren already knows that you're all that he needs in this world...then prove it. Put that on for him, and just let it go as it is."

Mikasa knew what Krista was talking about and blushed even deeper.

"Okay?" She said with uncertainty

"You know what you should do." Krista told her with a small laugh at her friend's embarrassment.

"You're scaring me." Mikasa commented.

"Go put that on now over your clothes." Krista told her. "And surprise him tonight."

"Really?" Mikasa groaned in embarrassment.

"Yes. Now get up there and put that on." Mikasa didn't move.

"Now." Krista said in a voice full of authority.

Mikasa went to the bathroom, reluctantly stripping herself of her clothes. She can't help but feel extremely embarrassed as she put on the red and white fluffy bra, followed by the red panties and red skin tight mini skirt. Mikasa decided to leave the Santa hat for later. Once the lingerie is on, she put her regular clothes back on.

"Is it on?" She heard Krista ask through the door.

Mikasa gave a sigh as she opened the door and stepped out. "Yeah."

"Good." Krista said. "Trust me, he'll love it. Now get going. There's supposed to be a snow storm coming up."

"Oh yeah." Mikasa replied, suddenly recalling that she saw that in the weather forecast. bye.

"Bye" Krista cheerfully said. "And good luck."

Mikasa swallowed hard and put a smile on her face. "Right...Thanks."

As Mikasa made her way to her car, she began to scratch her breast area. This lingerie is itchy.

"I hope this works." Mikasa said as she began to drive away.

It took Mikasa two hours to make it home, and the sky was already dark, thanks to the snow storm that had taken place on her way home. When Mikasa finally returned home from the thick snow storm, she found the power is out due to the weather. However, she can hear the fire place is roaring as it gave heat to the super cold house.

"Eren?" Mikasa called out to him, not seeing him.

"At the fireplace." he yelled to her. He didn't sound upset or anything at her.

Mikasa walked into the living room and found Eren in front of the fire place. It takes her a minute to realize that Eren had removed their mattress from upstairs and down in front of the fireplace. She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"The power went out about an hour ago." Eren explained to her.

Mikasa nodded, but frowned. She must've worried him. "Right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Eren told her with a grin. "I'm just glad you made it back safely."

Mikasa smiled at him as she removed her shoes and socks. She set them by the door

"Thank you, I'm glad you're okay too." she told him as she sat beside him. "Hang on, where'd you get the firewood?"

"Armin." He stretched his arms out toward the fire. "I had to walk to his place through the snow, but it was worth it. I managed to get us enough firewood for a while."

Mikasa felt guilty for leaving like she did. "I'm sorry for that, and for leaving like that."

"It's ok." He said, falling silent for a moment. He sheepishly looked over at her. "Are we good now?"

Mikasa gave a smile and nodded her head, indicating a 'yes'. Eren gave a relieved smile. "Good."

"Actually..." Mikasa said. "What time is it?"

Eren thought about it for a few moments. "It's about five o'clock, but it looks like midnight already, right?"

"Right." Mikasa agreed. She mustered every ounce of courage that she could before she spoke again. "Anyway, I have something for you…"

Eren grew puzzled at her words. "Hmm?"

Mikasa blushed madly as she put on her santa hat. Then she stripped off her clothes, down to reveal her Christmas lingerie.

Eren's eyes were wide open with surprise. "What are you wearing?"

"Krista told me that you really love me" Mikasa began to say. "And since that dream had her in it too, I thought I'd…"

Tears began to run down her cheeks as she began to break down and cry. "I wanna prove that I'm all you need!"

Mikasa bit her lip in embarrassment as she dropped to the floor, shedding a few more tears."

Eren stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped Mikasa in his arms. She was blatantly embarrassed in the lingerie, he could tell. He was surprised, though, at what she felt she had to do.

"Mika..." Eren said soothingly to her, holding her until she stopped crying. "I told you already, you're all I need in this world."

"I know…" Mikasa replied. "I just don't want you to go away. I want you and only you. That's all I ever wanted. That dream you had scares me. Am I enough for you?"

Eren squeezed her tighter in his arms as they embraced. "I will always love you." He told her. "And only you. I promise on my life."

Mikasa sniffled a few times, calming down in his arms. "Really?"

Eren gave Mikasa another passionate kiss, and broke away. He calmly whispered to her, "Always."

Eren and Mikasa leaned toward each other until their lips pressed together. Their kisses were slow at first, but quickly grew more vigorous and intense. They soon were passionately French kissing, and Mikasa then lowered them on the bed.

"Do you like the lingerie?" Mikasa asked him shyly in a whisper.

Eren shrugged. "In a way...but I prefer the one who's wearing it."

Mikasa moved her hand up to brush some of her dark hair away from her blushing face.

"Should we make this our first time?" She asked then. "We're only a week away from being married..."

Eren smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry. Let's do it."

Mikasa smiled at him, leaning down to give him another kiss. Her hands reached up to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off until his bare muscular chest was exposed. She ran her fingers over his bare skin, tracing every line of his muscle. Eren stripped her of her fluffy bra and Santa hat. He moved his hands to remove her scarf.

"Leave the scarf?" Mikasa asked of him.

"Really?"

"It's still cold." She replied with a smile.

"Okay." Eren agrees without hesitation.

Before Mikasa has the chance to remove her undies, Eren attacks her nipples with his mouth. He suckled on her left nipple, massaging the right one in his hand at the same time.

"Eren...keep going..." Mikasa pressed hard on Eren's head, encouraging him to continue suckling. She was too focused on his attack on her breasts that she didn't even notice Eren's other hand until he was fingering her pussy.

"Ooh, Eren…" she moaned. "You're the best."

Mikasa reached her hands to the top of his pants and stripped them off of him. She then turned her naked ass around towards Eren.

"Let's do it together." She said.

Eren reached out and pull off the panties and mini skirt. He pulled her closer to him, sticking his tongue out and began licking her pussy. She lowered herself down and took his dick in her mouth, sucking. Both of them began moaning out in their pleasure until they came on each other's faces.

"That was great." Mikasa said, eyes clouded with ecstasy.

Eren looked over at her with a lustful smile on his face. "It's not over yet though."

Mikasa smirked in response as she noticed Eren's hardness still present. "I know. I can tell."

Mikasa quickly turned around to keep Eren down on the bed, and leaned down close to whisper in his left ear. "I'm going to prove to you that I am worth two women in bed with you, I promise."

"Okay."

Mikasa turned around, her back facing him. She reached down to grab Eren's cock and placed it inside her pussy. She began to ride him, reverse cowgirl style.

"You like staring at that ass?" She huffed as she bounced up and down on his dick.

"I prefer to see the front..." he began, but then he looked up as she glanced back and gave her a wink. "But I'll make an exception."

Mikasa slowly rode him, going up and down on his cock.

"Oh…Oh…" she moaned each time he penetrated her from below.

After slowly riding up and down on Eren's little trooper, Mikasa then turned around to face him, his dick still inside her. She leaned down against Eren to give him a kiss, moving up down slowly still. His hands traveled down to take hold of Mikasa's luscious ass. He began pounding into her, faster than before.

"Ahh, Eren!" Mikasa cried out in pleasure. "Please don't stop!"

"Never!" Eren promised her, continuing to thrust into her.

The raven haired beauty then lifted herself from Eren's face and sat straight up. She began to lower herself down on Eren before he interrupted.

"Just the tip." he groaned in pleasure. "Just the tip."

Mikasa nodded and lowered herself on him as he asked. She began to fuck just the tip of Eren's cock. It gave a 'pop' when it accidentally slid out from Mikasa's wet pussy.

"Put it back in…" she moaned as she stuck it back in her, still just at Eren's tip. "Yeah...just the tip, just the tip..."

Mikasa lowers herself even more on Eren's cock, engulfing him fully, and began grinding on Eren's hips.

"Ahh, that feels good..." She moaned louder in pleasure, her eyes rolling back at every thrust.

Eren then pulled her back down on him so he could kiss her again. As they kissed, he began pounding his hips upwards with his dick up in her. He was going to get her screaming through their kiss.

His plan worked; muffled by their kiss, Mikasa pulled away in order to breathe. She was screaming in complete ecstasy as he thrusted into her over and over.

"I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! AAAHHHHH!"

Eren pulled Mikasa down again to muffle her ecstatic screaming with another kiss. He groaned with his own ecstasy while he felt Mikasa's pussy squeeze out everything from his cock. She was so tight, so hot, so wet...

They layed on the bed for a few moments, breathing rapidly as they came down from their high. Mikasa propped herself up to look at Eren's pleasure filled face.

"That..." she said, trying to speak through her heavy breaths. "That was...Amazing!

Mikasa layed down on Eren's broad chest, pressing her ear against it. Listening to his heartbeat. She got up again suddenly to look him in the eyes. "Think we can go for another round?"

Eren gave a small chuckle at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, but I think you need a break right now."

Eren pulled Mikasa down to lay on the bed before he positioned himself over her. He gave her a kiss on her lips, before traveling down her neck. He didn't stop until he was at her nipples again.

The sensation was too much for the raven haired girl. She moaned at every touch. "Ahh, Eren, please give it to me again. Please!"

Eren obeyed his fiance's wishes and pounded her pussy again while Mikasa layed down on her back on the bed. However, he slowed a little when he noticed that she was crying.

"You okay?" he asked in worry.

"Yeah…" she answered. "It feels so good."

"But you're crying..."

"It's alright, Eren. Keep going. I love it!"

Mikasa clenched the bed sheets underneath her as he pounded into her. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasms. He was easily sending her over the edge now. She could feel herself about to climax.

"UGH AH AH AHHHHH..."

Her fists tightened in the sheets as she and Eren came at the same time. Groans and cries of pleasure filled the room as they rode out their orgasm together.

Once they were finished, Eren slid his cock out of her with a 'pop', his cock covered with her juices. He layed down by Mikasa's side, noticing that her scarf was draped over her face, and the fire was still burning.

"I love you so much." He told her, moving the red fabric so that he could see her beautiful red face.

She smiled gently back at him before speaking. "Am I worth two women to you now?"

"Mikasa, you alone are worth one real woman that I love so much." He leaned over to give Mikasa another kiss.

She smiled into the kiss and looked lovingly into his eyes once they broke away. "Thank you, Eren."

Eren wrapped his arms around Mikasa's naked body, and snuggles close to her. "Merry Christmas, Mikasa."

Mikasa then noticed the Christmas tree beside them on the other side of the living room, and smiled at Eren.

"Merry Christmas, Eren."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:** Well, here's your Christmas present everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! ^-^ Until next time!_

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**


End file.
